Miracles Happen
by nature love 95
Summary: "Only the one true love of the lioness will bring her back. Sacrifices by the lioness has touched hearts of Gods and is given a second chance at life to unite." After the war, Draco Malfoy was mourning his fiance when an unexpected event happened.


**Title** / Miracles Happen  
**Rated** / T  
**Summary** / "Only the one true love of the lioness will bring her back. Sacrifices by the lioness has touched hearts of Gods and had been given a second chance at life to live to unite."  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's note** / I saw a few of these types of stories. They all got me crying. I've written this ages ago in January. I deleted that one and yeah... This is with a little twist! I hope you like it!

Now, ON WITH IT :)

_

* * *

"Only the one true love of the lioness will call her home.  
Sacrifices by the lioness touched hearts of Gods  
Given a second chance at life to live to unite."  
-Prophesied by Parvati Patil_

_

* * *

_

Expensive decorative items in the Malfoy heir's room can be heard colliding with the walls in his room. He was also ripping through portraits and paintings, the leftovers of the paintings were scattered all over the floor. He had locked himself in the room the day he came back from the Final War. Hardly anyone knows why, the elves were secretly concerned about the once proud and haughty Draco Malfoy, but they kept their concern to themselves to prevent being nosy.

The War ended not a week ago, but most wizards and witches were out on the streets celebrating for their long awaited freedom. They were mostly thankful they don't need to hide from He-who-still-must-not-be-named. Voldemort was dead and the remaining Death Eaters has been in Azkaban ever since the war, waiting for the Kiss.

To some people's disappointment, the Malfoys, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson- both whose parents were killed by Voldemort because they had refused to join him, did not serve their time in Azkaban. After the newly elected minister Kingsley Shaklebolt had explained why they weren't in Azkaban, most people were still disappointed but they understood.

* * *

_A year ago_

The Malfoys, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson had joined the Light side during Draco, Blaise and Pansy's sixth year, the year before the Final War started. Voldemort had not suspected anything much to their relief, as he was under the impression that they were working undercover for him at the Order. With the information they had given to the Light side, the Light hardly had anyone seriously injured during one of those supposed 'surprise' attack. They had also given Voldemort information, which often resulted with the Light retreating slightly harmed.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy had gotten over their blood prejudice when they had seen some of the muggle-born witches and wizards' wounded with fresh blood oozing out of it. They had also came to terms with the Golden Trio and Ginny. They had their fair share of arguments, but it wasn't as harsh as they used to be in Hogwarts. They became friends of sorts when they realized that they had a lot in common.

Although they were still in war, Ron had asked Pansy out. It wasn't the usual bring-the-girl-to-somewhere-for-a-nice-dinner date. They spent time together in Ron's room all night with some food fixed by Molly but they enjoyed it. Blaise and Hermione had a sort of bond between them, a sibling bond. Blaise knew that he could trust her with anything he says and likewise for Hermione. Their bond was strong but nothing can ever compare to her friendship with Harry and Ron. Draco and Harry were, although still not really past their five years of hatred, talking like friends but there were still occasionally some tensions between the two when they talked. Hermione and Draco had become more than best friends. They talked to each other about everything but the war. The others often left them on their own when they were in their little world. They still argued a lot, but only to make their thoughts on the war disappear.

The six and Ginny, who had gotten chummy with Blaise, were inseparable during their empty days in Grimmauld Place. The boys could be occasionally found talking about Quidditch while the girls talked about basically anything- well mainly Pansy and Ginny, Hermione still found those talks boring after being friends with the queens of gossips and beauty for five years. She would smile and nod occasionally, but she's mostly reading her all-time favourite _Hogwarts, A History_. She still couldn't believe she was part of this world after being involved for five-almost six-years.

They all stood side by side helping Harry to destroy the Horcrux. They also stood side by side when the Final War began. They had stunned and killed Death Eaters that aimed their wand at them. They found Voldemort in the midst of it all, watching in glee as people fell.

Voldemort reflected the disarming charm Harry uttered as he pointed his wand at The-Boy-Who-Lived. They were soon engaged in their own duel, like all he other fighting wizards, witches and creatures who fought bravely for their freedom. The other six young leaders stood in a circle around Voldemort and Harry, preventing any interfering Death Eaters, but pretty soon, the circle was broken as they were engaged in their own duels.

"_Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater grinned as he watched Hermione's wand hurling towards him delightedly. He caught it very quickly and watched in satisfaction as the panicking witch walked backwards slowly, tripping over something in the process but getting up very quickly._

_Voldermort had picked up the sound of something kicked and a thump following it. He purposefully walked in a circle to lead Harry in the same form. As soon as he saw his wandless target, he caught Harry off guard by pointing his wand away from Harry towards Hermione, aiming at her chest and called out the Killing Curse._

"_HERMIONE!" Ginny's horrified shriek filled the entire battlefield as she watched her best friend fell to the ground after she, herself, finished off her Death Eater. Harry turned his shocked emerald eyes towards his best friend who fell to the ground with her life draining out of her. He watched as Hermione's once shining golden-brown eyes turned into lifeless brown eyes. Tears welled up in his eyes as pictures of Hermione and his group of friends laughing flashed across his mind._

"_Your Mudblood's dead, Potter." Voldemort spat satisfied. "No one can help you now! Ava-"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted with all his anger and pain of losing his family- Sirius, his parents, Lupin, Tonks and now Hermione. His hatred was so powerful it killed Voldemort the instant the curse hit him._

_

* * *

_

_Present time_

"Draco?" Narcissa knocked. "Sweetheart, open up!"

"Leave me alone, Mother." Came the muffled reply.

"Sweetheart, please." She asked softly.

"Mother, please, leave me alone." The raw voice shouted as things collided with the door.

"That is not a way to speak to your mother!" Lucius roared as Narcissa drew a patient hand to stop her husband from chastising their son as she whispered, _Alohamora_, which unlocked the door.

The sight that greeted them wasn't exactly pleasant. Frames were askew, pieces of broken china lay all over the floor and it didn't look good.

"Merlin's beard, dear boy!" Lucius roared again. "What have you done to your room."

The platinum blond only stood there blankly as he stared at his parents. His hair was all over his head, he looked unshaven, his eyes were swollen with tears and his once healthy, toned body was now showing bones. He looked like a mess.

"Sweetheart," Narcissa said, choking back a sob at her son's appearance. "What's the matter?"

"She's gone." Came the toneless reply.

"Who's gone?" Lucius frowned, not thinking at all about the war. "Who can possibly be gone now?"

"SHE IS!" Draco shouted as he crumbled onto the floor crying.

"Son, I really have no-oh" Lucius stopped knowing exactly who his son is referring to, the same time Narcissa stepped forwards and embraced Draco.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Hermione," Narcissa started. "We would like to speak to you. Alone."_

_Everyone was spending a night at Hogwarts before the Final War. Narcissa and Lucius had walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room to talk to Hermione. "Let's go to the Astronomy Tower."_

_When they arrived at the Astronomy Tower, Hermione walked to the railings of the tower, watching the Black Lake as the moonlight reflected off the calm waves of the water. She closed her eyes and took in the sound, the smell, the touch and finally the sight of her surroundings, trying to remember the place she comes up often to think through things._

"_Hermione," Narcissa started again, this time with tears in her eyes. "We… Promise us you'll be safe."_

"_I will." Hermione promised, walking towards the elders to give them a hug. "I promise I'll come back. I can't just leave you three alone."_

"_You are very much like a daughter we will never have." Narcissa cried as she hugged Hermione as tight as she can. "We don't want to lose you in this pointless battle."_

"_Draco," Lucius said, sighing. "was -"_

"_I know," Hermione sighed, walking back to the railings and slide down the wall to sit on the floor. She looked outside smiling softly and added. "He gave me the ring."_

"_He did?" Narcissa gasped in surprise and happiness._

"_Yeah." Hermione grinned softly while toying with the engagement ring. "I should get going. Have some rest, ready for tomorrow."_

"_Please, please come back." Narcissa begged as she held Hermione in her arms._

"_I will." Then with a playful smile. "I can't leave you, Lucius and Draco alone now, can I?"_

_Lucius gave Hermione a fatherly kiss on the forehead before letting her go back to the Common Room. The two Malfoys stood there as Lucius held his crying wife in his arms. They had no idea that would be the last time they would be conversing._

_-End of Flashback-_

_

* * *

_

"I saw her being disarmed." Draco sobbed into his mother's chest. "I didn't even help her! What kind of fiancé am I?"

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." Narcissa comforted her son.

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Draco shouted as he cried painfully. "She could've stayed alive!"

Narcissa said nothing as she remembered the aftermath.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Lucius!" Narcissa yelled urgently over a lot of survivors and injured in the remaining part of Hogwarts, which was the Great Hall and the several classroom surrounding it. "Draco! Hermione!"_

_She opened the door, expecting to find a busy Hermione tending towards the injured with Draco and Lucius helping her. What she didn't expect was seeing two blonds on the floor surrounded by crying red heads and three black heads. She looked on in horror as Draco cradling his lifeless fiancé crying on the floor of the Great Hall. She rushed forward quickly and knelt beside her family and gasped in disbelieve as she saw Hermione._

"_She promised!" Narcissa cried as Lucius hugged her with a saddened Molly next to her muttering words of console._

_Soon, it was time for people to leave to clean up the mess. The Weasleys, Harry, Pansy, Blaise and the Malfoys had stayed back and demanded that Hermione was to save for last because they want to say their proper goodbyes._

"_Pansy and I will miss you, 'Mione." Ron whispered as he and Pansy knelt down beside Hermione. He smiled softly through the tears that were falling off his eyes. "We're going to miss having you by our ears, telling us to get off each other's faces. We love you."_

_With that, both of them kissed Hermione's cold forehead before moving away for the rest of the Weasleys to talk. "Going to miss you, Granger." The twins, Bill, Charlie and Percy chorused kneeling down around her. "Always a sister to us when Ginny wasn't one, you." Fred and George said sadly, smoothing her hair. "Always a great friend to talk to." Bill and Charlie said. "Always a great converser and a great teacher." Percy said appreciatively. They each kissed her forehead before moving for their parents to talk. "Always and forever our daughter" Arthur cried proudly, Molly nodded along as she was crying so hard she couldn't speak. They each held Hermione longer and then walked to the side for the rest._

_Harry, Ginny and Blaise were up next. "I'm so sorry," Harry sobbed. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't -"_

"_Shh." Ginny said softly as she hugged Harry from the side. "It's not your fault, Harry."_

_Then they turned to Hermione. Choking back a sob at the sight of her best friend, she whispered, "I love you, Hermione. We'll be best friends forever." _

_Blaise held Hermione's hand as whispered, "Proud to be your 'brother' for two years."_

_Harry kissed Hermione's cheek as his tears fell freely. "I will love you forever. Best friends since the Troll remember?"_

_Then came the hardest goodbyes. The Malfoys._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

**Author's note** / There was a spur of the moment, I looked back at this story and found it a bit messy... I changed it quite a lot, I think. I hope you like it!

p.s ; ; I am aware that my prophecy failed miserably .

fave ; criticize; review ; alert ; anything

Lovee,  
nature love 95


End file.
